


if somewhat belated

by oogenesis



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: “Wait,” he says, and the question hangs in the air.  “Did we ever actually make it official?”





	if somewhat belated

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda old and i was like "wehhh what if it's not _good_ enough for ao3 i mean it's _okay_ but it's not a _masterpiece_ also it's too _short_ " then i was like yknow what. fuck it

It happens when they’re discussing potential plans to renovate the main office building, which was discovered to have asbestos in the basement so they might as well freshen up the look while the construction crews are there, and wondering what, in particular, to do with the connection between their two offices; and it happens when Midorikawa says, “Well, when we get married—” and then pauses with his mouth open. “Wait,” he says, and the question hangs in the air. “Did we ever actually make it official?”

Hiroto considers this; thinks back through all their conversations laden with the unspoken assumption. “I don’t… think so, actually?”

Midorikawa twirls a strand of hair around his finger, looking thoughtful. “I mean, technically we got engaged in high school—”

“—but I don’t know if that counts,” says Hiroto, finishing the thought for him, “I mean high schoolers agree to get married in five years all the time, and it rarely works out…” A memory comes to him, and he smiles. “There was that time in college when you proposed to me while you were drunk.”

“I what?” Midorikawa’s face makes an exclamation point. “I don’t remember that!”

“Probably because you were drunk,” supplies Hiroto mildly. “You said, ‘Hiroto, I wanna marry you, let’s get married right now,’ and I told you I’d love to but it wasn’t legal yet, and you frowned and said ‘Oh, that sucks’ and then threw up on my shoes. It was very romantic.”

Midorikawa snorts, and then, more pensively, “Well, it’s legal now.”

“It sure is.”

There’s a meditative silence, and then Midorikawa straightens up, brushes the bangs out of his face, and says, “All right, might as well make it official.” He clears his throat. “Kiyama Hiroto, will you marry me?”

“It’s Kira now,” Hiroto can’t help but remind him, then, “Of course I will.”

“Glad we got that settled.” Midorikawa returns to the renovation plans on the desk, picks them up, but the smile bursts from its restraints and spreads across his face like a sunrise. “We’re getting married.”

“We’re getting married,” agrees Hiroto, feeling it fill up his heart, and Midorikawa throws his arms around him and repeats, “We’re getting married!”

“We are!” says Hiroto, and can’t help the laughter that bubbles up, and then he can’t laugh because Midorikawa is kissing him for a long, long time. “When?” he asks breathlessly, when it’s over.

“Mmm… April. I want a spring wedding.”

“Two months.” Hiroto considers it, still giddy. “Can we plan a wedding in two months?”

“I am your secretary,” says Midorikawa into his neck. “I am all about planning things efficiently.”

“I see,” says Hiroto, and his hands move up Midorikawa’s back. “Also, if you start undressing me in my own office, I might have to fire you.”

Midorikawa pulls away, grinning. “You wouldn’t fire your fiancé.”

“That's nepotism,” says Hiroto, and then, dreamily, “Say that again.”

“I’m your fiancé,” repeats Midorikawa, equally dreamily.

“God, I love you,” says Hiroto, and when the notification goes off on Hiroto’s phone for an appointment five minutes later, they are still kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> comments (feedback, critique) highly appreciated as always!


End file.
